


Stark Relations

by LadyUkkey, lokivsanubis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sleeping with the enemy, There is a mole, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: The 14 years of peace established after years of bloodshed is heading towards collapse. HYDRA is moving in on Ironwood and Three Crowns territory and the police seem to be doing their best to turn a blind eye to the situation.In this dangerous and critical time for peace in the city the young omega heir of the Ironwood Group, Tony Stark returns to the city after being hidden from danger for many years.Around the same time childhood alpha and beta friends, Bucky and Steve are meeting again after 14 years of separation due to Bucky's 'family business' and the untimely death of Steve's mother Sarah.The three of them meeting by accident and falling in love was not part of Hydra's plans. Hydra will do anything to keep the 3 Crowns for forming an alliance with the Ironwood Group, even if that means turning the blooming triad against one another.Excerpt"When you meet an alpha like me, Tony, you shoot them. When you meet an alpha like me, Tony, you show them you’re powerful. If they don’t bow to you Tony, shoot them. Anyone who doesn’t respect you should be shot! Stark men are made of IRON! Do you understand?""Yes, Dad"The ABO mob AU nobody asked for but we wrote anyway!
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue: The Beginning is The End

_ When you meet an alpha like me, Tony, you shoot them. When you meet an alpha like me, Tony, you show them you’re powerful. If they don’t bow to you Tony, shoot them. Anyone who doesn’t respect you should be shot! Stark men are made of IRON! Do you understand?  _

_Yes,_ Dad.

That old lesson played in Tony’s head over and over like a broken record as the weight of the glock in his hand settled. The barrel was still smoking. It was heavy. 

Steve gasped as he collapsed to the ground bleeding. 

That was the first bullet Tony had ever fired at an actual human. 

_ Fucking idiot shouldn’t have worn a wire. Bastard pigs…  _ Tony thought.

Bucky and Howard are on either side of Steve looking at the omega hands slightly raised and palms open. 

_ Who would trust a lowly omega with a gun anyway? Howard probably regrets that choice now.  _ Tony thought as he held the gun up again, fully recovered for the recoil. 

Suddenly, all the sound crashed back into Tony as he stood seemingly watching time race to catch up with what had just happened. Howard was shouting and Bucky… 

His wonderful Alpha was looking down at the blood pooling under Steve. He was contemplating this. His face still showed a lot of emotion, he had not turned on that cold mask of indifference he'd seen so many times before. 

_ Does this make me a bad omega? Does he not want me anymore? Do I even want him anymore? _

“Tony! I told you! They could not be trusted! Fucking Slavic trash! Trying to trick my son!” Howard’s face was red, with his eyes and that vein on the side of his head bulging out. “Tony, what did I tell you to do with alpha’s that don’t respect you?” Even though Howard was shouting he did not try to wrestle his gun out of Tony’s hand. As long as the gun was pointed in his general direction he did not try and move. 

“Babydoll, Dollface,” Bucky turned and looked him right in the eyes like he always did. All his attention was on Tony. Those smokey baby blues were all his again. This solidified Tony’s plan in his mind. 

_ Steve with a bullet in his chest isn’t important anymore?  _

Tony rose the gun and fired, the blast echoed through his soul.  _ If they weren’t going to respect him then he should shoot them? Right?  _

_ How did it come to this?  _ He wonders as the bullet makes contact and another body hits the floor. 

Tears streamed down his face and he collapsed to his knees. 

Such an omega, Howard’s voice sneered in his head. 

“Why did it have to come to this?” Tony screamed he looked at the bodies on the floor and a familiar brunette approached him. 

Sirens echoed in the background. Steve had been wearing a wire. 

As familiar arms squeezed him tightly Tony asked aloud, “How did this happen?” 


	2. 6 Months Ago : The Players Assembled (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Players are being assembled in this Mafia AU.

~~~ 6 Months Earlier.~~~

Outside of Stark’s Lounge, two alphas got into a physical altercation resulting in one of the alpha’s being shot to death. 

The dead alpha had a HYDRA tattoo visible on his neck. 

His assailant was dressed in traditional Three Crowns’ colors. 

The skirmish had occurred with blood split in Ironwood Territory. 

Howard massaged his temples as he stood beside the detective currently taking his statement. He owned all the police in this city and had very little concern about what would go into the official report. He was more concerned with why HYDRA dogs and Three Crowns stooges were sniffing around his territory again. 

The last time he’d had a run in with Hydra he’d lost the most important thing in his world, his wife. Tony had been just a boy when he and his mother had gone out shopping one morning. By two that afternoon Howard was in the middle of a trauma ward shouting at a doctor to revive his beloved omega. He had been lucky Jarvis had been with them or he’d most likely have lost Tony too. 

Maria’s death was the beginning of a larger underworld battle that spewed out into the streets at all hours of the day. There had been too many big fish in a small pond. 

But now it was just the three major groups that had split the city into thirds.

The major three criminal groups respected one another’s boundaries and there had been relative peace in the city ever since. It had been a long and bloody four years with countless crimes and murders between the three fractions. 

Howard was the head of the Stark family and made his money in all sorts of things. Stark’s Lounge was one of his many gentlemen’s clubs located throughout the city. He also owned the local casino and a cruise line as well as, a few other things. 

Howard was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed, “Good afternoon Pierce.” He coughed signaling for the officer to make himself scarce. 

Howard didn’t have time for this. Tony would be home soon and now was not the time for there to be territory troubles. 

**— Meanwhile two boroughs over —**

Bucky sniffed the air, taking in a deep breath. It had been so long since he’d been in New York. He took in the sights and sounds as he exited the black suv that had picked him up at the airport not too long ago. 

The family business had meant growing in harsher environments. He wasn’t sure if he preferred winters in Moscow or Detroit. Either way he was happy to be home, in the place he had been born, in the kingdom he had every intention of ruling. 

“Done daydreaming Winter?” Brock asked as he adjusted his aviators. “The boss requests you meet right away. She’s not one to wait...” He closed his car door and locked it. They never took the same car twice as a precaution. 

“ Ah, yeah.” He replied all accent and little manners. “Let’s go see how the old girl is doin’.” 

They walked up to a small diner with large glass windows and an old 40’s theme. Brock held the door open and motioned Bucky inside.

Inside a hostess, a pretty young blonde alpha with blue eyes and a twenty two in her apron. She greeted them with an easy smile, “Welcome to Angie’s Diner. It's good to see you fresh out of university.” She gathered two menus, “This way.” She led them to a special booth in the kitchen and placed their menus down. 

Bucky sat first then Brock on the outside of the booth. 

“We made your favorite in preparation for your arrival Mr. Barnes. Beef stroganoff with egg noodles will be right over.” She said with a smile then turned to Brock. “Nails was sent to fetch Nix. There was a bloody dispute in Ironwood Territory a bit ago. I’m sure they’ll address it when the Boss arrives.” 

“Thanks Thirteen.” Brock replied, putting his aviators away. 

The blonde nodded and left to tend to the store front again. 

The two brunet’s sat in silence awaiting their Boss and beef stroganoff.

—

An hour earlier in a nondescript location an undercover team was meeting to attempt an infiltration of the three most notorious gangs in the city. 

Steve yawned as he looked over the file he’d been given. He couldn’t believe this is what Bucky had been up to this whole time. He hid his rage and disbelief behind yawns and boredom. His eyes scanned the pages strategically. 

James Buchanan Barnes, code named Winter, heir to the throne seat of the Three Crowns Crime Family. His list of alleged transgressions is longer than a page and includes intimidation, bribery, illegal weapons sales and money laundering. There were pictures in the file of old memories. 

A photo of Bucky from middle school with his mom. Images of the Barnes fated car ‘accident’ that killed both his parents and left Bucky and his sisters in the care of an aunt that lived far away. A note on the back of the car image reads ‘faulty battery bomb?’ And last but not least the reason he’s here. There’s a series of images of them together, the runt blonde alpha he had been and Bucky. 

His Bucky with the slicked back brown hair and that killer confidence couldn’t be this man. The teen he had lo- Steve is pulled from his thoughts when someone sits across from him. 

“I’m Sam Wilson and I’ll be your lead into the Three Crowns.” The man said, offering Steve his hand to shake. 

Steve shook it. “Steve Rogers.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We welcome your constructive comments, criticisms, and questions. Be warned we will not be answering questions as they relate to the story though as there would be no point in reading it if we answered the plot points in the comments right? 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
